The One Time Spain was Dared Into a Skirt
by NatD-LE
Summary: Antonio was dared to wear a school girl uniform. Lovino just can't resist him. Spamano smut. Warnings inside.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia**

**This was a lovely little idea inspired by two of my friends, one of which drew the image you see up there. This whole thing is basically a porn plot, meaning it makes no sense as a plot but who cares? It's porn. It's also their first time so ahh cute virgin lovers uwu**

**Warning: Smut, boyxboy, crossdressing, Romano tops**

**Picture was drawn by Houdi/of-romano-and-spain at tumblr dot com.**

* * *

It was nearing noon on a pleasant Sunday at St. Doitsu's Catholic School. Mass had just ended, emptying all churches while all boys went off to lunch. Well, almost all of the boys. One of the long-empty churches was currently occupied by two boys locked in a sloppy makeout behind the pews, one of them running a slow and gentle trail up the other's skirt and causing him to moan.

Earlier that day, Antonio's friends made a bet with him to wear a lady's uniform all day. If he takes it off early, he has to do their chores for a week. Antonio accepted this challenge and wore a spare uniform his good lady friend loaned him.

Meanwhile, his best friend Lovino was completely oblivious to this plan. So imagine his shock when the Spanish boy ran up to him in a skirt, thigh-highs, and tight sweater. When Antonio explained, Lovino screamed at him about how stupid he was for taking such a bet and stormed off to go to morning mass. Antonio was very distressed by Lovino telling him off and hoped he could make it up to him when mass was over.

During mass, Lovino was trying his very hardest not to look at Antonio and his new attire. Truth be told, he wasn't angry at Antonio like he thought he was. Lovino actually… liked the outfit. The way his firm thighs stood out under the skirt, his calves in those long socks, his chest outlined by the sweater, making him flustered and red when the wind blew and he actually saw the white panties he wore with the outfit. He tried his best to listen to the priest, but his eyes kept wandering over to look at Antonio and his perfect body in catholic girl clothes. His pants felt uncomfortably tight and he knew he had to take care of it.

After mass, Lovino insisted that Antonio stay with him to say prayers at the pews. They knelt behind the wooden church benches and prayed to the lord Doitsu and Italia. For a moment, they continued to sit beside each other and talked quietly. Antonio apologized for upsetting him about the bet and Lovino admitted that he liked the outfit. Next thing they knew, they were all over each other, Antonio actually stealing the boy's first kiss (not that either complained).

Antonio gasped softly against his red and wet lips when he felt Lovino's hand go up his skirt and rub against those white panties of his. The Italian grew even harder when he felt how tight those undies had become. "A-ah! Lovi, n-not there."

"I can't believe you wore girls underwear when it's so fucking tight on you." Lovino breathed, his thumb tracing the tip of the cock through the cloth.

"I-it came with the outfit, a-and the bet w-was to wear ev-everything." Antonio stammered, his face red and precum already dampening the cloth of the white panties. "L-Lovi, we sh-shouldn't do this here. The Lord w-wouldn't approve." Lovino barely let the words register in his lust-filled brain. He crawled forward so Antonio fell back, Lovino hovering over him, and ground his hips against his, causing the Spaniard to cry out.

"I prayed to the Lord to look away for a few minutes and give us time alone." Lovino whispered in his ear, kissing it and causing him to shudder pleasurably. Lovino leaned back and flipped the skirt up, looking down to admire the arousing sight below. He rubbed the outline of the thick and hard cock for a moment before peeling the panties down and letting the dick spring up to its full height. He leaned down to lick at the tip. Antonio jerked a bit and groaned softly at the electricity going from the tip of his cock and up his spine.

"L-Lovino, do that again! P-please!" Antonio bit his lip when the Italian obliged. It felt so so good. He had never felt this way before. A few more licks was his undoing and Antonio came hard onto the floor and Lovino's mouth and clothes, making a big mess. "A-ahh! Lo siento, I didn't mean—!" Antonio tried to sit up to help with the mess, but Lovino pinned him down and looked him seriously in the eyes.

"Are you ready?" He asked the man. Antonio looked confused for a moment before realizing where this was going to lead.

"Maybe?" Antonio looked sheepish. "I've never done this before."

"Neither have I." Lovino frowned and waited. Antonio took a few deep breaths before leaning up to catch Lovino's lips in a kiss, softer than before but still intense.

"Si, I'm ready." Antonio softly admitted. Lovino nodded and kissed him back sweetly before leaning away and grabbing his bag from behind him. After a bit of rummaging, he found some lube, which he admittedly used on himself. He crawled back to his waiting lover and poured some lube on his fingers.

"Um, I'll start slow. I have to stretch you so it won't hurt as much, so…" Lovino trailed off and just put his clean hand on Antonio's legs to push them back. Antonio held them in position and Lovino slowly pushed the first finger in. He didn't feel much pain yet, wincing a bit when the finger went further in and pulled back out slowly.

Lovino picked up the pace gradually— going further inside, adding more lube, and adding more fingers eventually. Antonio stopped feeling so much pain and started feeling a bit of pleasure. When he began to pant and and moan for more, Lovino pulled his fingers out and slicked his cock with the lube. He positioned the head of his cock against the wet and virginal entrance.

"R-ready?"

"Mmhm. P-put it in, Lovi, please!" Antonio whimpered. Holding himself back from just ravaging the man, he slowly slid the tip in. Antonio winced and squirmed, causing him to stop for a moment until Antonio assured him it was safe to continue. He took it slowly and softly, paying attention to every little wince and 'ow' that his lover uttered. The last thing he wanted to do was make their first time painful.

It took ages, but the Italian finally began rocking his hips, bumping them against Antonio's legs. The pain ebbed away and was replaced with the pleasure he was meant to feel. They both breathed heavily and uttered steady moans, the tightness of the hole squeezing Lovino's dick in all the right ways while managing to stimulate the sensitive hole at the same time.

After a moment, their lidded eyes met and Antonio breathlessly spoke. "You… can go… f-faster… if you.. want." Every sexual urge Lovino kept at bay was released and he pressed closer so he was chest-to-chest with Antonio before his hips sped up and bucked into him like a piston. The moans and cries increased in volume. To silence the Spaniard, he caught his lips in a sloppy, open-mouthed kiss. Their tongues slipped over each other's and they swallowed each other's hot breaths and moans.

Both of them were getting really close really fast. Lovino pulled back to breath, but kept contact with Antonio's smooth skin, tasting it and leaving marks along his jaw and neck. Antonio clawed at the minimal amount of clothes left on the man on top of him. His undoing came when Lovino struck that one bundle of nerves within him. He covered Antonio's mouth to cover the pleasured scream that followed. The Spaniard's cum painted Lovi's uniform and his borrowed uniform. Meanwhile, the slick cavern tightened even more around Lovino's cock and he came inside, biting Antonio's shoulder to groan into.

They would've loved to lay there forever, catching their breath and holding each other, but they heard voices yelling about noise coming from the chapel and had to gather run into the nearest storage closet to hide. Then, they had to wait for afternoon mass to end before they could leave. Antonio had fallen asleep by then and Lovino carried him back to his room. They didn't run into anyone during this compromising position. Their Lord really smiled down upon them that day.


End file.
